They Came From Metropolis
by LycoX
Summary: A few faces from Clark's time away in Metropolis shows up and Kyla isn't happy. Naturally, so are a few other people. One might have to pity him!
1. Chapter 1

**They Came**

**From Metropolis**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: This is a sequel to 'An Amend To Make' and takes place about a month later and replaces the 'Magnetic' episode. Although, I had considered just putting this with the 'Amend' fic but figured this would work better in its own thing. Unless of course anyone else disagrees with me. Also, there is no Lex/Helen drama and the two are quite happy with one another.**

* * *

Roughly two months had passed since Clark had finally returned to Smallville and sometime later, re-united with Kyla much to their immensely shared happiness. And aside from an issue here and there he and his friends had to deal with, things were pretty decent for Clark Kent. Which was probably a sign that things were about to go down the toilet if he had had anywhere close to an inkling about it. And currently, Clark, Kyla, Chloe, Pete, and Lana were all at the Talon working on school work or just hanging out in general. Or in Lana's case, working and hanging out when she could with the group while Chloe tried not to feel too horribly jealous over Clark and Kyla's relationship. "Dude! Krystal wasn't pullin' our collective legs after all!" Declared a voice that made Clark's eyes widen in alarm.

_Please tell me that's not who I think it is… Please, for the love of… Something._

Unfortunately for Clark, his plea would go unheeded as a familiar face got in front of him and his friends. Even finding himself in an overly happy hug by the other figure. "Man! I can't believe you're here of all places, Kal!"

Everyone just stared at the scene before them, wondering how on Earth Clark knew this guy. "I uhh… I think you have the wrong person."

Laughter escaped the red and yellow clad figure as he took a step back from Clark. "Oh please, that only ever worked on girls who weren't that bright and I am clearly not a girl but I am _definitely_ very bright." Declared the figure with an eye roll.

Clark's shoulders slumped in defeat over this. "Well… So who is your mystery friend, Clark? Inquiring minds wanna know."

"Yes, they definitely do." Kyla added to Chloe's words and if Clark wasn't mistaken, he thought there might have been a touch of danger to them.

His mystery friend's eyes widened at the sight of Chloe. "Damn, bro! How come you never told me you never knew such an Angel like Blondie here!?" Wondered the newcomer as he came around and looked at Chloe with interest.

A sigh escaped Clark as Chloe blushed from the newcomer's attention. "Bart… Why don't we go elsewhere and talk, huh? Like we can talk about why you're here?" Tried the teen from another planet in a hopeful manner.

But alas, it seems fate had other plans in mind. "Nah, I've got a better idea or two in mind. Like why you're out here in the sticks instead of in Metropolis killin' it like usual? And why this Angel called you a dorky name like 'Clark'?"

"Because that's my name, Bart."

"That's funny, I remember very distinctly that its Kal."

"I think all the running you do has warped your brain cells." Retorted Clark while feeling Kyla's burning gaze on him.

Even making him sweat a little! Bart just grinned at him as he grabbed a chair and sat next to Chloe and waggled his eyebrows at her. "So I finally know what I ran back in time for as wow, you are one beautiful sight in my eyes."

Despite herself, Chloe giggled and blushed even more as Clark and even Pete scowled at him. "Baby, who is this? And who is Krystal?" Kyla asked with that hint of danger to her voice.

Her words got Bart's attention from the blushing Chloe. "Whoa, did she just call you 'baby'!? And in such a casual way!? I thought you weren't one for relationships, bro!?"

Kyla narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend who chuckled in a nervous manner. "Bart, you're killing me here."

"Oh come on, you're tellin' me the mighty Kal finally can't handle a girl!? I'm sure the crew back in Metropolis would be very dismayed by that, bro!" Bart told him, seemingly unaware of the dangerous waters he was putting the other boy in with his girlfriend.

Sensing the dangerous waters he was headed towards where Kyla was concerned, Clark quickly dragged Bart out of the Talon with a nervous laugh escaping him just as Lana made her way to the table of her friends. "Okay… What was that about?"

Kyla watched the door with narrowed eyes as Pete gulped. "I don't know, but whatever it is, Kyla is definitely not happy about it."

_Pete, you have no idea how right you are. _Thought Kyla with her eyes still narrowed.

As she tried not to give Clark's time in Metropolis much thought but now… Now it seemed like she might have too. "Well, whoever Clark's friend is, he's certainly a smooth one." Praised Chloe with a smile on her lips.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh boy, looks like Clark's about to get into some hot water with Kyla! It seems like they always could have done more with Clark's time away in Metropolis between seasons 2 and 3 like meeting Bart for example a little early on. So this is basically that. Hope folks enjoyed the beginning! Maybe now I'll get myself on in to bed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: And here we go!**

* * *

Clark practically dragged Bart down the sidewalk from the Talon much to the other boy's protests until he finally managed to break free, willfully ignoring the curious stares all around them. "Dude! What is with you!?"

"How'd Krystal know how to find me!?" Demanded to know Clark.

"Other then her visiting a relative a few days ago that lives here in Hicksville? She saw you at some point but didn't have a chance to say anything. But if she had, she might have voiced how unimpressed she was with this whole good boy routine thing you're apparently doin'."

And he didn't need to voice how he wasn't too impressed either as the tone of his voice implied it. "Yeah, well, that's not really my problem, okay? And now that you've seen me, you can head back to Metropolis or wherever the road takes you." Clark told him, hoping he'd do it.

But it was no dice as Bart just smirked at him. "Sorry dude, but can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Cause, the crew's on their way here. I was actually ridin' with them but got bored after two hours in the car with them." He made a shudder of exaggeration that had Clark rolling his eyes over before worry sat in.

"Wait, the crew? Like who?"

Bart just shrugged. "Oh, you know, Benny, Hal, Guy, Bea, Lois, and Tora. Brucie boy would be with us but some old Butler came a few days ago and dragged his butt back to Gotham. They should be here in a couple of hours." Informed the red and yellow clad teenager as Clark's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious."

"Dead serious! Don't you realize that we all missed you!? Sure, you could be kind of a dick at times but that never really mattered in the end. You disappearin' on us worried the Hell out of us, bro."

Hearing the sincerity in his young friend's voice, Clark sighed and apologized. "And I'm sorry for that, Bart, I really am. But the me you knew in Metropolis? That's not really who I am and I had to come home."

His words got a scoff of disbelief. "Man, Hicksville's done a real number on you if you're saying nonsense like that. But don't worry about a thing cause once the full crew is here, you'll be back to killin' it like usual with us." Bart told him with a smile on his face.

Along with an eagerness radiating off him as hanging around Kal was always a gauranteed time for sure. "And how does my boyfriend 'kill it like usual', I wonder?" Came the voice of one Kyla Willowbrook.

Causing both to look at her and for Clark to gulp as she wasn't too thrilled. "Oh, you know, mackin' on the babes, bank robbin', startin' and winnin' bar fights, that kind of thing. It was killer, babe."

"Don't call me, 'babe'." Kyla told him in a no nonsense tone of voice as Clark winced.

It wasn't often Kyla got angry but boy was it scary when it happened. And not just because her bite could actually have an effect on him either! Bart then got a look on his face as he began to think about something before realization hit in. "Hey! Benny mentioned a babe like you that showed up with Kal one night! I guess that was you, huh? What'd you do, promise a really good Apple Pie if he came here to Hicksville?"

"BART!" Yelled Clark unhappily, making his young friend jump a little as it wasn't often his big friend raised his voice like that!

Kyla made to angrily slap the red and yellow clad boy but he proved to be faster then she expected as Clark sighed. "You, you move like Clark!?"

"Oh, she knows about that too, huh? But yeah, I can definitely move like him, babe. But I'm MUCH faster." Bragged the boy with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Not that this seemed to impress the girl all that much. "Then I'm thankful he is not a braggert like you. Yet, his secretiveness is not something I am impressed with either." She declared while giving a pointed look to her boyfriend.

Who looked away in shame much to Bart's dislike. "Damn, no wonder you never did the serious thing with girls back in the big city, Kal! This one's just harshin' all over you!"

"You _really _aren't helping!" Hissed the Alien teen annoyedly.

Finally sensing that he was over stepping his boundaries a bit, Bart decided to cool it until he could get Kal alone for a good long while. "Right, right, my bad. I'm sorry."

Though he was apologetic, Kyla wasn't necessarily caring as he had managed to annoy her greatly. "Look, why don't we start over, okay? I'm Bart Allen, the fastest man alive."

"And someone whom my boyfriend took to spending time with when he should have been home with us." Retorted Kyla, knowing it was a low blow as Clark winced.

Bart just shrugged. "Yeah, I don't know about any of that. I just know Kal's a real great guy to chill with, even when he is bein' a dick. Actually helped me out of a tight spot or two."

Kyla looked to Clark, who just nodded. "I guess no matter what, you will help out. But suffice it to say, your presence here is bringing up things I've tried not to think about, Bart." Kyla told him.

"Yeah, I can tell you're not too happy about it but not much I can do about it. I'm here for a bit as I've missed Stretch here. And so have the others."

"Including this mysterious Krystal?"

"Yeah, but she couldn't make it cause of College. Boring if you ask me but nobody ever does." Sighed the boy in mock regret.

Secretly, Clark was relieved by this information as Krystal could be quite the flirt with guys she was into. And she had _definitely_ been into him back during his Kal days. Kyla wasn't necessarily enthused by this news and it showed. "I suppose it will be interesting to see the sort of friends Clark here made during his time in Metropolis."

_Somehow, I doubt that…_ Clark thought to himself worriedly.

"Yeah, about that. Why do you keep calling him Clark?"

"Its his name of course."

"So its not really Kal?"

"Kal is my birth name, but Clark is my adopted name." Clark explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Granted, Kal was definitely better then Clark in his view!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ohh yes, Kyla's definitely not happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out to you guys!**

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"Well, well, of all the places in the world, we'd find you here in a barn of all places." Greeted Lois Lane snarkily as she and the Metro crew made their way into the barn courtesy of Bart.

Where an anxious Clark was waiting for them. "Yes, its very… What's the word? Scenic?" Bea de Costa asked as she looked about the place.

"I'd use more like homely, but that's just me." Replied Clark as Bart rolled his eyes.

Clark was grateful for the fact Kyla wasn't here at the moment since they were here and he wasn't sure that particular meeting would end well. "Bro, we could have a killer party in here." Benny, the bartender Clark's Kal side had become good friends with over the Summer that worked at Club Atlantis, said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and then cause my dad to have a freak out."

"You never cared of such things before, Kal." Tora replied as she came and hugged him.

Even kissing him on the cheeks with Bea doing the same, albeit with a kiss to his lips that he quickly stopped. Much to her confusion. "You never stopped me before, Kal." Pouted the green haired beauty.

"That's cause I was an unfaithful asshole who didn't give a damn who he hurt back then."

The loathing was easily heard in his voice and that made the group, Bart included, frown. "Man, you're a definite downer, buddy. You alright?" Hal Jordan, future pilot, asked him in concern.

"Y-Yeah, just you guys showing up has brought back memories of what all I did in Metropolis that I've been trying to forget about."

"Jeez, way to make us feel wanted, pal." Guy groused and Clark was apologetic.

"Sorry, you guys were probably the only highlight of my time there."

"Guys, get this, his real name's Clark and he's in a very serious relationship with a girl named Kyla and is considered a super helpful goodboy." Bart told them.

Still having trouble with the whole damn thing as he got a glare from the taller teenager. "Your feelings of the whole thing has been taken under heavy notice."

"Well I'm glad for that, Stretch." Replied the Speedster, completely oblivious at that point to his tall friend's sarcasm.

Benny and Guy both laughed. "No wonder you went by 'Kal' in the big city, Clark's such a boy scout name." Guy told him.

Clark just rolled his eyes as Lois' eyes widened. "You're my cousin's oft talked about unrequited crush!?"

"And your cousin is who exactly?"

"Chloe, Chloe Sullivan."

Clark's eyes widened at that. "Well, I wasn't expecting this." He murmured.

Lois came and slugged him on the shoulder, which was a very familiar act when it came between the two. Though Kal had often found it amusing. "And you're still made out of steel!"

"Courtesy of good wholesome farm life."

She scowled at him as the others chuckled. "I hadn't realized Chloe had spent a lot of time talking about me to others."

"Like you wouldn't believe, Jerkface, like you wouldn't believe. And given how you were in the big city, I'm kinda grateful for the fact you never returned those feelings." She told him while crossing her arms with a glare.

"My heart's just always been elsewhere, Army Brat. I can't help that."

"Ohh yeah, first the lovely pinkette known as Lana Lang, and now some girl known as Kyla. Let's also not forget all the girls back in Metropolis." She replied sarcastically.

Which hadn't included her as she preferred to remain something close to friends with him. And Kal surprisingly, had been fine with it. And while there had been some flirting between himself and Tora, the two were just friends, almost sibling like while he and Bea had definitely been quite friendly with one another. Kal, like a few others, had also spent some time trying to push Tora and Guy together as he had no desire to see a repeat of things similar to his own experiences where Lana, Whitney, and his goodie good side was concerned. Clark frowned at the mention of all those girls. "Yeah, I try to forget about that and I'd rather you not say anything to Kyla about if you meet her. She's already unhappy with the fact Bart's around as it is."

"Ah, she just hasn't gotten used to my charming personality yet, bro!"

"You've got a charming personality? Since when!?" Asked Hal with a smirk on his lips that made the Speedster glare as the others chuckled.

"I still can not believe you allow yourself to live on this farm, Kal." Remarked Bea a few minutes later.

"Because its home, Bea. Where I belong. What you met in Metropolis was a side of me that shouldn't have been let out. And in some way, I'll be paying for that for a long time to come."

The sadness and shame in his voice caused Tora to come and hug him again. "Hey Clark! Where'd these cars come from!?" Asked Jonathan as he made his way into the barn and stopping when he saw a bunch of strangers.

One of whom was hugging his own son.

"Alright, now I think I'm gonna need an explanation here."

"Dad… These are some… Friends, from Metropolis that… That I met this past Summer."

Jonathan frowned at that. "Is that right?"

"Sheesh, no wonder ya didn't much like either of your dads, Kal. I can practically feel the judgmental 'tude from him! No wonder ya felt stifled where your powers were concerned." Remarked Guy and causing the Last Son to wince as the others nodded in agreement.

"THEY KNOW ABOUT YOUR POWERS!?"

"Oh boy..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ehh… I kinda hated this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: So I had intentions of this being a somewhat long story that maybe went ten chapters, but the interest in it on my side just hasn't been there. So with that said, I'm gonna make this 4th chapter the last one. Sorry to those who were looking forward to seeing what all could have happened here.**

* * *

**A Week Later**

Relief flooded through one Clark Kent as he watched his friends from Metropolis head back that way from the Kent Farm. Relief and some sadness as he knew he was gonna miss them. Though he knew Bart was gonna probably show up at any point he pleased thanks to his super speed. His big city friends having been around for a week had been a mixed bag for Clark and those around him. From getting into trouble for some past deeds of his, their knowing the secret being one of those, Lois and Chloe being cousins, and Kyla's jealousy where Tora and Bea were concerned. Though it was mostly just Bea as she oozed sex appeal and tended to drape herself over Clark. Forgetting at times of his relationship with Kyla until he himself had a word with her about it.

His local friends aside from Kyla somewhat, had gotten along fairly well with his big city friends. Bart for example would spend a lot of his time flirting it up with Chloe and making her blush with his flirty comments. Even managing to score a date with her much to his immense pleasure. Clark's speedy friend would also lessen up on the negativity about his best friend and speedster bro living in a place like Smallville and going by his adopted name instead of Kal. Especially after getting the full story about things along with the others from the big city. And while his powers and heritage hadn't been accidentally spilled to Lana, Chloe, and Lex, his womanizing ways and sleeping around had. Causing some issues between himself and Kyla in the process.

"So, they are gone then?" Asked Kyla quietly as she came up to her estranged boyfriend.

Clark nodded, feeling somewhat thankful that their departure had ended on a good note between himself and them. "Yeah. Until they decide to come back anyway."

"Hmm." Was all she said.

Which made him flinch as he looked at his girlfriend. "Kyla… I know I should have told you about those girls but I was just really ashamed of myself for it."

Especially as he had willingly put on that damned ring all those months ago to try and escape the consequences of his actions. "I won't say its okay, because its not as the knowledge of you sleeping with someone who isn't me hurts. I should have asked questions before we got back together but I chose not too. And that's on me." Kyla replied with a waver in her voice.

Which Clark hated to hear as he wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around her but knew she wouldn't have it. Not right now when she was hurt from his Red K actions. Actions he had kept a secret from her when he should have said something long before now. "Kyla, please… Tell me what I can do to make up for hurting you."

"Time… Clark. I need some time, okay? Because as it is, I can barely stand to look at or be around you right now." She told him, causing him to flinch from the sting of her words.

Kyla began to walk off and not caring if it destroyed her clothes, shifted to her Wolf form and ran off. Leaving Clark to watch her do so in utter sadness and self loathing. _Man… I'm so sorry, Kyla…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: And yes, I will be doing a one-shot at a later time where things get fixed between the two. Again, sorry if the way I just handled things in this fic wasn't to your liking but again, the interest just wasn't really happening for me anymore with this.**


End file.
